Mad City: The Executioner
|next= }} "Mad City: The Executioner" is the ninth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on November 14, 2016. Synopsis Gordon and Bullock become suspicious of Barnes, and comb through evidence of the murder at Lee and Mario’s engagement party. Nygma goes to Penguin when he hasn’t heard from Isabella. Meanwhile, Ivy reveals her identity to Selina and Bruce, but quickly leads them to trouble.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/10/gotham-episode-309-executioner-press.html Gotham - Episode 3.09 - The Executioner - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Jim Gordon, who is looking for Nathaniel Barnes, prefers not to tell any details to anyone in the force about him, just getting helped by Harvey Bullock, who wants to prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Barnes has been in his hideout where he is going to hang up three bound and gagged criminals who have escaped the police system. After delivering a speech and claiming himself to be the law, he hangs up the criminals. Ivy Pepper has gone with an antiquities dealer to his house. Using a potion, she obliges him to open a vault and then knocks him unconscious. After stealing, the man attacks her but she manages to escape. Meanwhile, Edward Nygma has become worried about Isabella and then receives a phone call from the GCPD. He finds out about Isabella's death, with the GCPD describing it as an accident, and he cries on Cobblepot's shoulder, devastated. Gordon checks on Barnes' office and discovers the Alice file on Barnes' desk. Barnes returns, and questions Jim about Maxwell Symon's last words, suspicious as Jim was the last person with him before he died. Gordon claims Symon didn't say anything about how killed him. Barnes tells Jim to accompany him to find an enforcer named Sugar who may be connected to the crime scene. Gordon confides to Bullock the address before leaving. Ivy then visits Selina Kyle, showing her that she is really Ivy, shocking her and prompting her to call Bruce Wayne. The two are surprised by the development as Selina notes she should of realized since she saw how Marv (monster) aged people and gave her hint. Suddenly, assassins arrive and raid the squat, forcing them to escape. Selina and Bruce deduce that they work for the man whom Ivy robbed and she needs to return the necklace. Ivy refuses until Bruce offers money to buy it so they can return it. Nygma begins suffering extreme depression for Isabella's death. Cobblepot tells him that it's time to move on and so, Nygma decides to say goodbye to her by going to her crash site. Barnes stops the car in a different address and he and Gordon find Sugar inside. Despite Sugar claiming that he did not commit the crime, Barnes kills him with his gun and then proposes to Gordon that they work together to clean Gotham from the criminals. Gordon refuses and escapes when Barnes gets distracted while being shot in the distance. The GCPD receive the notification that Gordon killed Sugar and are prepared to catch him but Bullock receives a call from Gordon, who is being chased by Barnes. He decides to seek help from Lee. Meanwhile, Nygma visits the crash site and upon being told by a homeless man, he realizes that the crash was not an accident. He checks Isabella's car and discovers that the brakes were cut off and only someone could have ordered it. Barnes finally corners Gordon on a warehouse when the GCPD arrives, who is now certain that Barnes killed Symon and the other criminals. Gordon and Barnes fight until Gordon shoots Barnes, who is arrested. Ivy, Selina and Bruce go to return the necklace when they find the man dead with an arrow to the eye. Selina throws the necklace, breaking it and revealing a key. They return to Wayne Manor while the assassins continue raiding Selina's squat, finding evidence of Bruce's involvement. Nygma angrily tells Cobblepot about what he found and that he suspects that the person responsible is Butch Gilzean, after getting exposed in the gala. They set to get revenge at him, especially Cobblepot. Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, Barnes, wearing a straitjacket, keeps screaming "Guilty!". References Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc Category:The Executioner Arc